


When Did I Fall In Love?

by Ameftowriter



Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, One Shot, Sengen week, day 7: free choice, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: They have fallen for each other. Hard.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681831
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	When Did I Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am after being killed by my work, I am off and back for Day 7. YAY! 
> 
> Either way this was something I wrote before but I needed to edit it and I thought it would be the perfect to post it today. I wrote this because I wanted some fluff after a hard day from work of one day. So this is the product of it! XD
> 
> This is for Sengen Week Day 7: Free Choice!

Gen doesn't remember how long ago it was. Was it when he discovered that writing? Was when he saw that artificial light for the first time in 3700 years? Was it when he guzzled down that cola? He wasn't sure. He wished he knew but at that point it didn't matter. Because right now, he has finally realized it himself.

As a Mentalist he knew exactly right down to the details of this feeling. Too many books, studies, anecdotes, anything that was used to describe this feeling was put down one way or the other. But to experience it like this... No amount of studies and research could not even being to describe this feeling.

Every part of him ached from desire but at the same time he felt a different kind that he could not even put it into words. It is as if he wants him but at the same time he doesn't. He could only think of making him the happiest. Especially at this time and era. The Stone World was an incredibly cruel and unforgiving place. Any second of every moment could mean death. And yet... This man... This madman would jump into it blindly head-on, without even a hint of hesitation. Is that why he was willing to do the same?

That he was willing to fall into hell with him?

He thought of making that telescope during Christmas. It was the least he could do for him. When he heard about the birthday, well it just seemed everything fell into place. He was thankful for that. And at that moment, he couldn't help but blurt out what he felt about him.

He wasn't sure when it all started. But one thing is certain.

Asagiri Gen has fallen deeply in love with Ishigami Senku.

* * *

Senku doesn't get it. He has kept track of everything in his life. All of it, even before the petrification event. He even counted every single passing second when he was encased in stone. He knows the depetrification formula by heart.

And yet this slipped by him.

Because of this, he doesn't even know or remember where this all started?

Was it when he lied bold faced to the man that had killed him? Was it when he sabotaged the enemy's weapon? Was it when he matched him in intellect and wit? Did it even matter at this point? Because right now he has realized it.

He said this before, romance was illogical and a waste of time. It made the humans, the smartest beings on earth, do the dumbest of things. Yet, if he really did thought of that. Why did he never bothered to stop or convince his friends of it? Was it because his said best friend was unfortunately not on the smart side in general? Or was it because he liked seeing them happy? It didn't bother him that much, so he was okay with it.

He knew the science of it. He knew the exact hormones and the neurotransmitters that were used for it. It really wasn’t that hard to figure out.

When it happened to him though, it was a whole other ball park.

Did he expect it? Hell no!

Did he hate it? Not really…

But still… to experience it first hand. It was just so new to him. So much so, that he still doesn’t know what to do.

A part of him wanted him so badly. So bad, it was painful. And yet there is still a part in him, that wants to see him so cheerful and happy. For this cruel Stone World, the realization that 3700 years have passed, he desired to see him so happy and free of the pain of this fact. He just can't describe this feeling. He knows what it is, he knows the science of it, but he still can't put into words.

When he was willing to fall into hell with him, he hesitated for a bit, he didn’t want him to suffer a cruel fate. He didn’t want him to suffer the way he did just for the sake of ending the war and saving seven billion people.

And yet he was willing, he was willing to be with him till the end.

That observatory gift really took the cake though. He never expected it. He never expected to be given a gift in general on his birthday.

And yet it was he who orchestrated the whole thing, calculated the exact date, and convinced the village to help him.

So when he poured out his feelings for him, he played it cool. They both did. The whole village was watching after all.

But in the end he was grateful. At least he didn't have to worry about it anymore. He couldn’t describe it but one thing is certain.

Ishigami Senku has fallen deeply in love with Asagiri Gen.


End file.
